Blackmyst
Blackmyst is a chat room on Kongregate. Widely considered the most mysterious room of all, its fast pace and unorthodox style can be intimidating to newcomers, but those who venture a closer look might find delicious secrets in the darkness. __TOC__ Rules New users are encouraged to start with the Official Kongregate Rules of Conduct. The first and most important of these rules is: Don't be a jerk. If you are good to your fellow Mystians (including but not limited to the moderators), they will be good to you. Be excellent to each other! The moderators' leniency is dependent on the general mood in the chat room. As long as everyone's happy about it, we will usually allow a reasonable level of role-playing, "PG-13" humor, and even occasional swearing (but no CAPS-LOCK spamming or filter-dodging, please). If a mod believes you're having an unacceptably negative influence on the room, you will probably be politely asked to stop. Don't take these requests lightly; this may be your only warning. After you've been informed of the nature of your misbehavior, the mods are authorized to issue silences. As in any room, the following will result in a silence or ban without warning: - Posting inappropriate links (pornography, malicious Javascripts, shock sites) - Flooding the chat with pages and pages of spam - Obvious trolling/spamming on an alt account after receiving ample warning on another account The Internet may be serious business, but people come to Kongregate for fun. If you don't spoil the fun in Blackmyst, then you'll always be welcome to join in! Resident Moderators Akasharoo The resident ninja mod. A Regular Always comes to blackmyst and loves having FUN!>:3Regulars Blackmyst Regulars PrinceofNature A really cool guy who will help you out with any problem. He's super smart, nice, funny, weird, cool, weird and amazing! and a great person to talk to. Bestfriends: Gothicangel8333, AncientEye. Will always be there for my friends. If you wanna know more about him, just ask him and he will tell you about himself. gothicangels loverboy FOREVER! hes gothics bro. oh yeah. aww right darling aww right ~gothicangel Nicknames: pon (PrinceOfNature=pon) and prince and princey (name from gothicangel :D) DarkDemon515 First King of Blackmyst, removed from position and gave it to the next heir to the throne. "If you'd like... If you'd like, should I take you? To the place... in town where wishes come true?" He lives life to the fullest and keeps close ties with his friends, even though he may seem to be awkward at times. He tends to help people and never gives up on them. He also likes screwing with people's minds, so be warned. He also likes to have other peoples children and have others to has his, me gusta having babies. Whenever you need help, he's the person you want to talk to, he wont give up on you. Dark: I was moved now for some reason. I'm still Grintoast. Note from Dark: I moved to Ocean Palace. BlueWizzrobe is now the new king of Blackmyst. I left Myst but check up regularly. Why? It got ruined by trolls. Nicknames: Dark, DCII, DD, Darky the Nooblet (Name from OG :P), DarkD. Xirith "Did someone say Vodka?" He is the official communist dictator and preacher at the myst's Pastafarian church. He talks from time to time whenever he isn't doing anything that mortals do, such as RP. He is also secretly a vampire, so don't shine your light on him. He won't sparkle. If you're nice to him though, he will love you because of the slight chance that you may have accepted him as a new friend. You know what they say, two friends are better than one, am I right? Pssh, what am I saying, I had a friend before it went mainstream, so, away with you! Nicknames: Xir, X, The greatest and most sexiest man alive Strawuni "Get out" He travels through time and space, he deals with the most evil and dangerous species of all, he is a troll himself, but he uses his power wisely and not as a 6 year old would. He might apparent a nice guy, which he may be, but if you tend to be stupid or anywhere near retardedness, he'll immediately start calling you things you won't like to hear, step aside from the vehicle, sir. You may mute him, but fear his many alts. Also, a self-note: I'm a proud grammar-nazi, so be a nice dumpling child and go fetch me a cookie. Nicknames: Straw, Wuni OGshadowsniper OGshadowsniper is a pretty cool guy and fun to talk to. He is an avid gamer and spends quite a bit of time in Blackmyst. (Note from me - I enjoy helping anyone that needs help. So any problems you need help with, don't hesitate to ask me. Mew.) I have left Blackmyst and am now roaming around Kong. ^^ Nicknames: OG, Shadow. Halycron Halycron spends alot of his time lurking in the shadows of Blackmyst however when he does chat it is often very pleasent and intellectual. Not a whole bunch is known about this ninja. At this point he is more of a working lurker. Be careful what you say around him, you never know when it might come back up. Oh and his real name is *is killed by ninja* Respect the real name. Fear the real name. Do not question it, for it is hidden in time. Nickname: Haly Tak93 Nickname: Tak Tehwaffla Nickname: Teh ShadowWarrior51 ShadowWarrior is a fairly good resident and very rarely will you find him in another room. Most of the time, he's not playing a game, but chatting instead. If you see him, be sure to say hi. Just keep in mind, he will gain ownership of you if you are a troll. You wouldn't want that, would you? Exactly. Also, meow Nicknames: Shadow and Warrior 4horsemen2012 I especially like to spam the chat with CAPS LOCK ON LIKE THIS. My parents beat me daily and I always wish I'd never been born. deadlyson21221 Future king of Blackmyst. I am future king and heir to the throne. Nicknames: deadly, dead and deadlyson killerking9999 A regular on Kongregate that usually doesn't talk much unless there is a conversation already there. Will tazer whoever is being annoying and lead them to pedobear territory. Lazercanon1012:Loves to have fun in blackmyst,Comes on everyday AND Is Princess Of Blackmyst.Nickname:Ashley,Lazor,Lazer sodarox Did someone say soda? A cool Aussie chick that defies the Rules of the Internet. Loves cheese and is obsessed with cookies. She is usually very active in chat when she is online but has a habit of lurking when she has her mind fixed on getting 'that one badge'. Has been known to 'shun' people. Nicknames: soda, sod BlueWizzrobe- Second King of Blackmyst. BlueWizzrobe is the chatroom's official wizzrobe. He's also the King of Blackmyst. He rules with a silver tongue and an iron hand. Ehh... The rest is up to anyone else who wants to add anything. Nicknames: Blue, Wizzy, Bluey, Wizz, Wizzrobe, LOLrobe, Black. SaraLovesTosh A true lover of Daniel Tosh. Even the slightest mention of his name will get her going. She will accept you for who you are, and mostly enjoys talking to almost every person. She won't ignore you, and she'll usually go along with your roleplay... Usually. Feel free to add her on Facebook ^_^ Blackmyst and I? I guess you could call it a love-hate relationship. But you guys are great. I've been a member since August of 2010, and no matter how much you guys can really piss me off, I love you the same. Also, despite the ridicule, Akasharoo is a magnificent example of a moderator. She knows how to do her job, and is very fair. I wouldn't trade her in for any other mod! I AM PROUD TO BE A BLACKMYSTIAN. malice136 malice136 the best friend you couldn't have honestly be his friend and your protected the number 1 troll on kong xD!!!! Don't mess whit im brah or your screwed... >.> wait... oh nvm thats totaly me!!!! He's a funny guy and gunna always try to keep the chat alive whutever case! The friendz needs help he's there for a hand!!! Ohh and im so frickin awsome!!!! xD Nicknames: Mali, Mal, Ced Gothicangel8333 Well im just clearing up this load of bullshit i dont konw what ill write for sarah who ever is attacking her is a douche bag Nicknames: Sarah, goth TheMoonJumper The Magical maker of soups, Warning, He is an armed and extremely dangerous turtle, Approach with caution, and never eat a turtle stew near his face, Or you will face the wrath of the turtle cannons of doom Nick Names: Moon, Mooner, Jumper, Alpha. Alpha369 RocketRebel "Ah, ha ha!" "Y'know what... Stop. Just call me Alex." RocketRebel or Rocket is the Duke of Blackmyst and one of the chat room's few "Ex-Regs". He is most known for being on for long periods of time, and then vanishing mysteriously without a word of warning for at least a month. Rocket usually calls himself a "charmer", though no one really knows what this means. Some describe him as self-centered, arrogant, or even a 'jerk', but he simply replies, "I'm a living conduit of pride, arrogance, and lust. Maybe, when I get down to hell, satan will name an eighth deadly-sin after me, and give me my own ring of hell." Rocket also insists that his spirit animal is a wolf, and will often transform into a wolf in RP. I hate talking. I hate it. Not a social person at all. But, I don't really have a problem with chatting, as strange as it sounds. Just never disrespect the Ex-Regs. Nicknames: Excalibur, Rocket, Rebel, RR, Alex, Wolfy EmilySJ "Hi." "I really just want it to describe how you see me." Emily is a Blackmyst regular, often on when it's quieter. She is intelligent and will often speak wisely when chatting, if chatting at all. She is also somewhat modest, responding with short sentences or statements when asked a question or talked to. She also loves to run around in the room nude. BlueWizzrobe loves her ^ noahx44 The duke of myst stands for 2 things. Being true to self and stupidity. He is the very definition of stupid and is proud of that title. He likes to use caps, spam and just be a general retard. He has been a reg for almost 2 years time. He is the time and space god/godmodder of myst and with his solid steel dildo sword ion cannon he will rape you (0% homo). He calls everyone bro for some reason. Nicknames: noah... Yeah, thats really all he's called. mhawkins22 'Piss off whores.... you no longer belong here' 'I IZ BUFF :)' 'Hellur gorgeous' The pet hawk of blackmyst and crazy mountain man who smokes weed for eternity. He is generally kind but can be insane or even a bit pissed of with everybody, even if they didn't do anything. Often likes to work out alot and just somehows cuts himself without meaning to, the stupid anus. Gets on better with the women of Blackmyst than the guys, mainly because he can be slick when he wants to be. Also a crazy Irish looney that loves everyone really, to quote 'When i die, i'll give you my dog tags, and if you dont want them, i wont die. Simple as that.' <--- Meant for someone special. Besties are Gothicangel8333, Bluewizzrobe ( HAIL DA KING MOFO!), noahx44 and various others that arent regs and others that are regs. :) Aight im gonna go smoke a joint and head to Blackmyst. Hawk out people. Nicknames: Hawkbro, Hawk, Hawky and Mikey :D EmmaSaysDuh 'Duh' 'Derp' 'Hell yeah, let's do it' Emma is a gorgeous little thang and Is MafiaPrincess' older sister and mhawkins22's younger sister. Emma can often be seen in Blackmyst or Role Playing 1, but mainly Blackmyst. She often makes people laugh and is smarter than the average Emma :). She shares the position of Queen Of The Myst with Gothicangel8333. Two beautiful queens for our Sacred Myst :D. Emma is often able to cheer people up when they are sad and is very loveable, all the time.She is the smartest person in the myst, with Gothic following in close second. Nicknames: Emma, Emmaness, Emmaberries. Also looks alot like the late "Slash". FallenBloodAngel 'Hey Guys' 'Hey Sarah' 'SARAH!' 'Shut up, and listen to my problems!' FallenBloodAngel (Todd) is a weird little thing, usually just talking shit, chilled out most of the time and socially awkward. Todd will always without a doubt be in Blackmyst when on Kongregate. He's often the one in the corner waiting for someone to talk to him, he loves attention or any kind of love from people... He is mostly talking to : mhawkins22, gothicangel8333,Tak93 or Strykz. Todd shares a bromance with Tak, and so he thinks a really good friendship with gothicangel8333, but this is unknown to him, and everyone else. He thinks he is hated, but sometimes he'll be suprised. To find out more about him, go to Blackmyst. Nicknames : Fallen, Angel, FBA, Todd, Toddy. Ex-Regs cawntryboi KeiraYagami Born and Raised in the Myst. Keira, as most call her, is slowly making her way up to a regular. She is good friends with Zed and a few of the other Regs. Also, shes pretty awesome, known to glomp you if you make her happy/excited so watch your back. Kkavala Both male and female. Both troll destroyer and troll. Both anti spam and spam. Funny and stupid. You never know what is going to happen around him. He be random! Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms